CONCOURS - PALMARES
by nathdawn
Summary: Résultats du concours de la communauté "Pirates et Flibustiers". Merci à tous les participants et au jury et surtout FELICITATIONS!


**RESULTATS DU CONCOURS : **

**BIENVENUE AUX OSCARS DE LA FANFICTION**

**ooOOoo**

Pour commencer, un grand merci à tous les participants et participantes qui ont rendu ce concours fabuleux, merveilleux, excitant et qui ont causé, à nous jurés, une formidable migraine pour choisir parmi tous ces merveilleux textes.

Pour ne pas léser quiconque et pour récompenser chacun et chacune des efforts fournis, nous avons décidé de décerner des palmes en fonction de catégories comme pour les oscars.

Je ne vous fais pas plus languir et vous laisse découvrir les résultats. (Si certains les jugent farfelus, c'est normal, le jury l'est).

ooOOoo

* * *

.

***le meilleur résumé**

les nominés : "Cœur de pierre, cœur qui vit" de Shoku Uki ; "A drop in the ocean" de Omya-Chan ; "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki

gagnant : RyuShyki

.

***le couple hétéro le plus original**

les nominés : "Amour, famille, mort" de Zozo-Kun ; "Amour et sacrifice" de Jokykiss

gagnant : Zozo-Kun

.

***le couple yaoi le plus original**

les nominés : "Voir au delà du noir" de Zexy D Heart ; "Un mal pour un bien" de ChocOlive Flamous

gagnant : ChocOlive Flamous

.

*** le plus bel univers **

les nominés : "Kokoro no tsunagari" de Vagabonde ; "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki ; "L'entre-monde" de Midona Pump'king R. Evans

gagnant : RyuShyki

.

*** la fic qui a nécessité le plus de recherches**

les nominés : "Kokoro no tsunagari" de Vagabonde ; "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki

gagnant : Vagabonde

.

*** le plus beau lemon**

les nominés : "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki ; "Of flesh and wounds" de Maefanfic ; "Un mal pour un bien" de ChocOlive Flamous; "L'échange" de SwordsgirlJackie

gagnant : Maefanfic

.

*** les presque achevées (à notre grand désespoir mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut...)**

les nominés : "Delenda carthago est" de Soullhakh ; "Un petit cock'tale" de Meika-San ; "Le démon né de thriller bark" de Louha-chan ; "Suicide game" de Mayuno

gagnant : Soullhakh

.

*** la plus sombre**

les nominés : "Amour et sacrifice" de Jokykiss ; "Voir au-delà du noir" de Zexy D Heart

gagnant : Zexy D Heart

.

*** la plus romantique**

les nominés : "A drop in the ocean" de Omya-Chan ; "Cœur de pierre, cœur qui vit" de Shoku Uki ; "Rien n'est logique" de Sam-Elias

gagnant : Omya-Chan

.

*** la plus poétique**

les nominés : "Rien n'est logique" de Sam-Elias ; "Cœur de pierre, cœur qui vit" de Shoku Uki ; "La pluie du purgatoire" de Shinory

gagnant : Sam-Elias et Shoku Uki (_ex aequo)_.

.

*** la plus drôle**

les nominés : "La plume de goncourt island" de Linaelle ; "L'échange" de SwordsgirlJackie ; "Quand Zoro et Sanji les enchainent" de Elowlie

gagnant : Linaelle

.

*** la plus originale**

Les nominés : "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki; "L'entre-monde" de Midona Pump'king R. Evans

gagnant : Midona Pump'king R. Evans

.

***le meilleur second rôle masculin**

Les nominés : "Points de sutures" de Furyina; "Amour & sacrifice" de Jokykiss ; "L'échange" de SwordsgirlJackie

Gagnant : Furyina (Law, sexy-man...)

.

***le meilleur second rôle féminin**

Les nominés : "Amour & sacrifice" de Jokykiss; "L'entre-monde" de Midona Pump'king R. Evans; "Kokoro no tsunagari" de Vagabonde

Gagnant : Jokykiss (Hancock, bouleversante)

.

***le meilleur centric**

Les nominés : "La pluie du purgatoire" de Shinory; "A drop in the ocean" de Omya-Chan; "Of flesh and wounds" de Maefanfic; "Un mal pour un bien" de ChocOlive Flamous

Gagnant : Shinory

.

***la plus belle prise de tête**

Les nominés : "L'échange" de SwordsgirlJackie; "Amour, famille, mort" de Zozo-Kun; "Rien n'est logique" de Sam-Elias

Gagnant : SwordsgirlJackie

.

***le meilleur du court**

Les nominés : "La pluie du purgatoire" de Shinory; "Quand Zoro et Sanji les enchaînent" de Elowlie

Gagnant : Elowlie

* * *

oooOOOooo

**Et les palmes d'Or, pour les categories OS et fics à chapitres :**

**Palme d'Or catégorie OS** :

"A drop in the ocean" d'Omya-Chan

_ex-æquo_ _avec_

"Cœur de pierre, cœur qui vit" de Shoku Uki

.

**Palme d'Or catégorie fic à Chapitres** :

"Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki

oooOOOooo

**FELICITATIONS!**

.

_N'oubliez pas que chaque candidat s'est engagé à faire de la pub aux vainqueurs, sur son profil ou sur une publication... _

* * *

**.**

**Quelques mots du jury pour vous remercier de l'avoir torturé à tenter de vous départager:**

hasegawa-chwan

Salut la compagnie!

Donc voilà, c'est la fin de ce concours, oh combien sympathique mais aussi source d'emmerdements. Je vous dit pas le casse-tête pour choisir entre vous tous! Car dans chacune de vos fictions, il y avait quelque chose de bon à retenir, comme vous pouvez le constatez avec les catégories.

J'ai eu de très bonnes surprises avec certaines fictions, et un réel plaisir à vous lire.

Merci à tout les participants, à mes nouveaux amis du jury et à ma chère Nath!

* * *

Hinukoi

Merci à tous pour votre participation! Vous nous avez écrit des textes magnifiques, ça a été un plaisir de lire tout ça (beaucoup moins de vous départager comme tout était bien, mais bon, c'est notre boulot XD)

En tout cas félicitations à nos gagnantes et, encore une fois, merci à toutes et à tous pour votre participation !

bises

* * *

Lisen-Chan

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Les délibérations ont été longues, ont été mouvementées et surtout très drôles.

Grâce à ce concours j'ai rencontré des personnes super sympa, je vous adore mes petits chats ^^, j'ai lu des fics étonnantes, flippantes, enchantantes, des fics que je n'aurais pas lues sans le concours et que j'aurais regretté. Rencontré des auteures très gentilles, marrantes et sympa aussi.

Et rien que pour ça, je suis comblée.

Un gros merci à Nath d'avoir lancé ce concours, un grand merci à toutes et tous ceux qui ont participés, c'est génial.

Un grand bravo à nos finalistes qui ont bien méritées leurs palmes d'Or.

Et pour finir, je ne mords pas alors si d'aventure vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP j'y répondrais avec plaisir ^^

* * *

Maxxi-X

Salut à toutes et à tous !

D'abord, merci à vous pour avoir participé à ce concours ! J'ai pris un réel plaisir à lire vos fics. Bon, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de toutes les reviewer (désolé^^) mais sachez que je les ai toutes lues et trouvées intéressantes. Ça n'a pas été simple de vous départager ! Chaque auteur apporte sa touche perso et c'est ce qui rend ce site si sympa !

Ensuite, je voulais remercier les autres jurés pour nos "réunions" ^^. Je suis content que ce concours nous ai fait nous connaître !  
Et merci particulièrement à toi, Nathou, qui m'a gentiment invité à faire partie de ce super jury. Grâce à toi (et aux auteurs concurrents bien sûr ^^) j'ai pu découvrir des fics que jamais je n'aurais lues, et je serais passé à côté de quelque chose !

Encore merci et félicitation aux vainqueurs et aux autres aussi !

* * *

Nathdawn

Hé bien pour une première, pas de fausse modestie, je suis très fière de ce concours! Les débuts ont été laborieux, décidé sur un coup de tête mais je ne regrette pas.

Je manque de mots pour remercier pleinement chaque participant, ce fut un bonheur de vous lire, vous rencontrer, papoter et sans lui, je n'aurais pas fait de fabuleuses rencontres ni lu des fics jugées improbables mais oh combien magnifiques. Et je tiens à souligner le fair-play entre tous.

Félicitations aux gagnantes, amplement méritées, j'ai eu le coeur en flammes de vous lire toutes les trois.

Et surtout un grand merci à mes Mugis du jury, vous avez été des amours, de vrais pirates dans les débats et encore plus forbans dans nos rigolades. Nous sommes unis à jamais grâce à notre secte!^^

Et pour le prochain concours... NOOOON, je suis vannée!

Merci encore pour ces joies, ces larmes, ces émotions, et s'il vous plait, continuez à nous faire rêver...

A tantôt...

* * *

**Et pour ceux qui me connaissent bien, vous ne serez pas étonnés que je demande de gentilles reviews pour tous les participants à cette belle aventure. Et pourquoi pas votre avis sur ce concours improvisé qui n'avait d'autre but que faire partager quelques bouts de rêves.**

**Allez, reviewez... Echanges de bons mots, échanges de bons procédés... **


End file.
